the_television_channelsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs broadcast by The Joshua Channel
This is the list of programs broadcast by The Joshua Channel. The list is still a work in progress. Some dates may change over time. Programming Current programming *''Agnes and Lilly'' (September 10, 2018 - present) *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (November 24, 2010 - present) *''Henry's World'' (December 2015 - present) *''Jerry Creamer'' (December 2016 - present) *''John Questo'' (December 2016 - present) *''Rolie Polie Olie'' (November 24, 2010 - present) *''The Adventures of Tom'' (August 2017 - present) *''The Joshua Video'' (November 13, 2017 - present) *''The Super World'' (September 10, 2018 - present) *''The Upside Down Show'' (November 24, 2010 - present) Former programming *''All Hail King Julien'' (December 19, 2014; May 5, 2017 - September 9, 2018) *''Are You Smarter Than a Fifth Grader'' (July 1, 2012 - May 7, 2018) *''Chuggington'' (November 24, 2010 - September 9, 2018) *''Dawn of the Croods'' (January 2018 - March 4, 2018; April 4, 2018 - September 9, 2018) *''Deal or No Deal'' (July 1, 2012 - April 30, 2018) *''Dinotrux'' (2017; February 10, 2018 - September 9, 2018) *''Doc McStuffins'' (2016; July 29, 2016 - April 3, 2018) *''DuckTales'' (November 9, 2017 - November 30, 2017; March 29, 2018 - April 3, 2018) *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' (November 9, 2017 - November 30, 2017; March 29, 2018 - April 3, 2018) *''Gullah Gullah Island'' (November 24, 2010 - April 3, 2018) *''Handy Manny'' (August 2016 - April 3, 2018) *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' (November 9, 2017 - November 30, 2017; March 29, 2018 - April 3, 2018) *''Higglytown Heroes'' (November 24, 2010 - April 3, 2018) *''Imagination Movers'' (August 30, 2015 - March 31, 2018) *''Inspector Gadget'' (2018 - September 9, 2018) *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' (February 14, 2011 - February 28, 2011; August 30, 2015 - December 1, 2015; August 28, 2017 - April 3, 2018) *''Jessie'' (March 2017; May 2017; June 11, 2017 - November 30, 2017; April 4, 2018 - September 9, 2018) *''Johnny and the Sprites'' (2016 - April 3, 2018) *''JoJo's Circus'' (November 24, 2010 - April 3, 2018) *''Jungle Junction'' (August 30, 2015 - April 3, 2018) *''Katie and Orbie'' (November 9, 2017 - November 11, 2017; March 29, 2018 - April 3, 2018) *''Little Bill'' (November 24, 2010 - April 3, 2018) *''Little Einsteins'' (May 9, 2016 - April 3, 2018) *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' (November 24, 2010 - April 1, 2018) *''Mike the Knight'' (November 10, 2012) *''Muppet Babies (2018)'' (March 23, 2018 - April 3, 2018) *''Oobi'' (November 24, 2010 - September 9, 2018) *''Out of the Box'' (November 24, 2010 - April 3, 2018) *''PJ Masks'' (May 19, 2017 - April 3, 2018) *''Puppy Dog Pals'' (April 14, 2017 - 2017; March 6, 2018 - March 28, 2018) *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' (February 6, 2017 - April 3, 2018) *''Sofia the First'' (2016; November 22, 2017 - April 2, 2018) *''Special Agent Oso'' (November 24, 2010 - January 1, 2011; March 23, 2012 - July 31, 2012; August 30, 2015 - April 3, 2018) *''Stanley'' (November 24, 2010 - April 3, 2018) *''Stella and Sam'' (September 1, 2016 - April 3, 2018) *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' (2016 - September 9, 2018) *''The Adventures of Puss in Boots'' (2017 - September 9, 2018) *''The Golden Girls'' (May 26, 2014 - June 1, 2014; October 1, 2014 - January 2, 2015; October 26, 2015 - December 31, 2015; October 20, 2016 - January 6, 2017; October 27, 2017 - January 7, 2018) *''The Little Mermaid'' (November 9, 2017 - November 11, 2017; March 29, 2018 - April 3, 2018) *''The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show'' (February 10, 2018 - March 4, 2018; April 4, 2018 - September 9, 2018) *''The ZhuZhus'' (December 12, 2017 - April 3, 2018) *''Thomas & Friends'' (November 24, 2010 - April 3, 2018) *''Turbo FAST'' (August 2, 2017; February 10, 2018 - September 9, 2018) *''Vampirina'' (March 6, 2018 - March 28, 2018) *''VeggieTales in the House'' (March 1, 2018 - March 19, 2018) *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' (November 24, 2010 - April 3, 2018)